Crazy Crew
by sisimiura
Summary: Trafalgar Law and Straw hat Luffy. Law's thought's about Mugiwara pirates and their captain. (from first meer, till current arc. and my guess about law's past.. thanks for one piece wiki.. helped me in many things one piece is oda sama's 3


He has heard rumors about Strawhat pirates. They were little crew only 9 person, but their names was alreardy very popular, aspecally their Captain Monkey D Luffy or Mugiwara no Luffy as everyone called him. He read about Eneies Lobby and smiled, little luffy sure was interesting. Trafalgar Law saw many things in his 24 years life. He warked under Don flamingo, had worse past, became Heart pirates captain, eat ope ope fruit and was called Surgeon Of Death. But he never meet pirate or normal person who declired war agains world, just because his friend was taken, and his friend was Nico Robin Devil's child. For Trafalgar Law Monkey D luffy was very interesting spaceman.

Law watched nobels and smirked, for him they were trash. around him no one dare to sit. He saw Eustass Captain Kidd with his few crewmembers. They were standing, Law smirked to him. Kidd was strong he could feel, dangerous, but not so interesting, that's why he showd him middle finger and loughed. He was getting really annoyed by all this nobels who was buying slaves like they were things not humans, he wasn't interesting, it seems kidd was like him too. But before Kidd went out someone crashed in Slave house. And everything got interesting... Mugiwara no luffy and his first mate just entered, with other crew mates standing their. ''everything gonna be more and more interesting''-thought Law.

The auction house is in shock by the punch, Monkey D Luffy, son of Monkey D Dragon has knocked out a tenriubito and smashes him against several empty benches. Everyone become shocked while Luffy act it like it was nothing, with only KIdd and Law smirking from his outrageous actions. Law enjoyed it. Luffy sure was more interesting then he ever thought. And Soon three Captain with high bountes fight together. First meeteong, Firts impresion was like big wave for Law. He was interested in Mugiwara no Luffy. If he would wurvive La wanted to meet in New World and fight.

Marinford. Whitebeard. Portgas D Ace. Monkey D luffy. Announce about their fathers. About their brotherly bonds. Little Boy jumped in hell with his own foot. Law was sure, Luffy was gonna die. He was watching this war on saboudy. In the end Law decide, it wasn't time for Luffy's death. He was going save that boy and maybe he would use in future. Near the end of the war, Law arrived at the last minute to take Luffy away and treat his wounds. After the war, when asked by Ivankov about his reasons, Law responds, "I had no obligation to help him. But if you're uncomfortable with my kindness, shall I make something up?" law saved him because he respected his actions during the war, during the Auction house. He highly respected mugiwara no luffy. He saw him go crazy when luffy wake up, calling his brother who died in his hands. Law watched very old straw hat in his hands and remebering brave luffy and luffy who was lying on bed a few hours ago. When Silver Rayleigh arrived, he decide to leave. While watching island where Luffy was, he thought ''soon we will meet again.'' He decide not to go in New World. Laq was smart, he use his brain. He does not seem as eager to reach the New World as the other Supernova crews, believe that one piece will still be there regardless while the other crews fight amongst themselves, and that he needs to steal the throne properly. He then began mission to achieve shichibukaii status, and allow him much more freedom to do as he pleases in his journey through the new world and his revange.

Two Years...

He find about CC, he became his fellower, give CC his heart. His plan was perfect, Law was going get revange. He sure was unlucky see Smoker and G-5, but soon he saw someone, someone who never thought would be here, Mugiwara no luffy had his stupid grin on his face while screaming sometihng like torao and waving him.'' I am lucky'' Law thought and in his brain he drew new plan. Luffy sees Law and thanks him for saving him two years ago. Law says that they aren't friends and Luffy agrees since they were both after One Piece. Law remembers the past between him and Luffy when Law saved him at Marineford. But Luffy didn't changed much, sure he seems grown up, but he has same childish aura around him. '' and why he has some lehs atteched on his back? why he calls me torao?'' thoughts Law and smirked. He coudl use Mugiwara pirates as he wish.

He helped Luffy save his nakama from the Yeti cool brothers and proposed an alliance between their crews with an ultimate goal of defeating the Yonko Kaido, with stupid grin on his face luffy said yes, much of his naamas horror. When they came back to other mebers of strawhats and their captain announce about alliance, Luffy's nakama are not happy, they are scared and don't want to do it. yealling at their captain while shaking him, But it seems their captian is stubborn child who decide everything. He watched crewmemebers fight with luffy,some of strawhats did not trust him, particularly usopp, naim and chopper. Robin, Devils child supported Luffy's choice but also warned him about a possible betrayal. whilemugiwara just loughed at them and ask law if he is gonna betrey him, law answered bluntly no. He could see Mugiwaras eyes sparkle in a moment and heard luffy saying ''Torao is good guy'' Law smirked, what was that with his nickname.

-Anyhow a pirate alliance sounds fun dousn't it- said mugiwara with childish voice, not listening anyone-i think torao is good man, but even he isn't, don't worry, because i have you guys who spent two years training hahahahahah- this made 4 memeber dance very strange dence and laoughed happyly. Law was shocked.'' They are stupid, really, very stupid. a few seconds ago they were scared and didn't wished any alliance with his crew''- i am counting on you- said captain and law thought'' maybe mistake?'' The same time he did shambles Luffy said that he wanted to save giant children. law really doesn;t understand why. '' just forget''- he said, but Mugiwara is stubborn, stupid and it seems already decide to save them.

-i am not gonna leave my friend behind, it they want to save this children i want to it, too. and sanji wants to stick the samurai's body together, you got to help us, if you wanna team up with us- said mugiwara while pointing on Law.

-ha?- he sure made big mistake. they are crazy.

-i thought so, you have no idea- said long nose boy and explain everythings.- you think an alliance is a cooperative relationship just for some common goal, don't you.

-of course

-listen! Luffy's idea of an alliance is a little different from yours.

-It's like Being Friends, isn't it- said with very stupid voice mugiwara, whith big, innocent, naive eyes.

-if your are thinking of taking control it won't be that easy either,

-that's what they say- mugiwara shoved his pinky in his noce, disgusting though law.

-once he feels sure about something, he won't back down. It's pain in the ass- Mugiwara was picking his nose like they were talkin some childish stories. ''Really disgusting''- thought Law.- his selfishness is as formidable as the four Emperors.

-That must be hard- said mugiwara, took pinky from his nose and throw hus bug on little tanuki who started to yeall on tried to say something but gave up . He decided to help Luffy and his crew save the kids on Punk Hazard, even though he himself only viewed them as a burden. But somehow it end bad. on his head there was some strange animel. it really made him go crazy, ''It really is mistake'' Everyone loughed on him. It is his first time. It seems Luffy perceives to be as practically a friendship, Luffy treats him very casually, like a good friend, something which he usually frowns upon. but surprising things is that Law has a lot of faith in mugiwara and in his crew. The plan is in. They are going kidnepp CC and Law is ready use them. He is sure He can use them as he wants.

But he does seem to have some doubts about Mugiwara's reliability and carefree attitude. That stupid captain sent Caesar flying, instead of capturing him, as he was supposed to and loughed on it. But in the end he expressed satisfaction that Luffy upheld his end of their kidnepp CC.

Somehow Law indicated that he wished to 'use' Luffy when forming the alliance, due to the Straw Hats' great unpredictability and ambition, the Shichibukai instead feels like the one being used. He sigh and looked Mugiwaras crew. 9 people. Captain 19 years old, still too young. allmost all crewmemebrs are young. They doing whatever they want, it seems like captain is just name, Luffy doesn't act like captain, he act like spoiled child, little brother. but everyone seems liked it or used to it. Law doesn't understand how they came so far.

Zoro - first mate sleeps everywhere, anytime, trying to kiss cook.

-Nami- navigator is probebly most scaries woman he ever meet in his life. he act more like captain and ordering things, actually everyone obey it. it seems they are scare too, only cook seems happy.

-Usoop- long nose, sogeking, just scared boy. why he even became pirate, he is liar, but Mugiwara and tanuki believed every stupid story he tells.

Sanji- cook, just perverted man.

Choper tanuki, reinder, interesting doctor, but scared of everything.

Robin in the whole crew the only sane person.

frunky robot? human? pervert?

Brook musican, another pervert with stupid jokes.

captain Mugiwara no Luffy, he is just always hungry, happy and stupid.

Law is now sure this alliance was mistake. They can't be used.

But till the end he believes in them, it seems he sees something in this stupid, crazy crew. He protected this not normal crew. he believes, they can destroy smile, maybe Mugiwara is person whom he wants to fight on last island for pirate title. Even when don flamingo took him, he still believes. And then law sees mugiwara no Luffy.

- I came to save you- young captain said calm, even law pritest, Luffy doesn't listen. It is not becouse of alliance, it is because they are friends. He understand, Luffy can't be used. He is too stupid, naive and innocent. Law surprised himself, doesn't want to maked this boy's innocence spoil.

And so bird cage is in action, game started. Now the main is who will win... law remebers how Donflamingo used bird cage in his village... Disaster, sick man, donfalmingo loughs.

-i am sure many of you wants to kill me, that's why i prepered a Game, A game to kill me, i am in the royal palace, i won't run or hide, if you manage to kill me of course the game is over, but i prepered another way to end the game, if you kill all the people i am about to name, then game will be over, i'll also prepare a reward for every of these people, KILL OR BE KILLED, All the people of this country are now ''hunters''. if you want to be saved you have no choice but to take someone's head- game started... Law bets on Mugiwara and his crew. He decide to believe in them.


End file.
